1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a user interface of a portable or other processing device such as a phone, notebook or computer, for processing input commands by finger, stylus (e.g. a stylus) and other devices via a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device (a mobile terminal such as a phone, notebook, computer, and watch for example) typically includes a touch screen for receiving user input. A touch screen is used to distinguishably detect a finger input or the like and a stylus (stylus) input. The touch screen typically prioritizes a stylus input so that when there is a stylus input, the touch screen ignores a finger input to prevent malfunction associated with an inadvertent palm touch. However, where a user performs a finger touch while grasping a stylus, since a recognition distance of a stylus is relatively large, the finger touch is sometimes ignored, which may be recognized as a malfunction of the touch screen and cause problems. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.